


Lost

by ToyMouse



Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyMouse/pseuds/ToyMouse
Summary: When Lafayette goes to surprise Alex, his person is nowhere to be found. This leads him on a chase around the library, barging into activities and meetings. Where could he be?HamLaf Day 6 Library
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: The small one - HamLaf 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914598
Kudos: 13





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So...I def uploaded this to tumblr on the right day, and the COMPLETLEY forgot to post it here...my bad! 
> 
> I tag it with angst but like...only if you squint.

Lafayette walked out of his office, briefcase slung over one shoulder. He only had a single meeting this morning and nothing else for the rest of the day. Alexander didn’t have classes this evening, and he was hoping to surprise him with a long weekend away. Laf waved kindly to his coworkers, wishing them a wonderful weekend.

Lafayette checked his watch and nodded to himself as he made his way to his car. Alex would be at the library right now. He put the car in drive and hummed along to the tune coming through the speakers, daydreaming about the weekend he had planned.

Upon entering the library, he took a moment to savor the cool air, a pleasant reprieve from the humid heat outside. The librarian nodded to him in greeting.

Lafayette wandered through the shelves, trying to approach Alex at his favorite table without being noticed. Once he glimpsed Alex’s table, however, his eyes widened in shock. Alexander was not at his table. Laf checked his watch again, wondering if the time was off. It was not.

Confused, Laf turned on his heel and headed back to the front desk.

“Is Alex here?” The girl at the desk tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Short, messy hair like he’s constantly running his hands through it? Eyes deep and soulful, like he’s seen the worst parts of the world and still loves it.” Laf held his hand level with Alex’s height. “He has a temper sometimes, picks fights?”

The girl, Peggy, her name tag said, snapped her fingers. “Oh, him! The little gremlin dude. Yeah, I saw him come in, he hasn’t left yet.”

“Do you know where he might be? He’s not at his usual table.”

“Hm, no. I’m sorry. We’ve got a few clubs that meet right now though, maybe he’s attending one of those?”

“I don’t think Alex would join a club.” Peggy shrugged.

“Just a suggestion.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just Alex has never not been there. It’s troubling.”

Peggy smiled at his concern. She twirled in her chair, pulling a paper from the shelf behind her and passing it to Lafayette. “Here, just in case. These five groups,” she circled some names on the paper. “Meet today, about this time. I think this one,” she crossed a line out. “Has been canceled for today. That leaves you with four clubs to check if he’s not in the library proper.”

Lafayette nodded to her, taking the paper. He thanked her and apologized again before turning from the counter to search for his… person.

“Oh! The last one on the list meets across the hall.”

“Right, thanks.”

* * *

Lafayette spent the next fifteen minutes traipsing up and down each aisle until he realized he had already gone down the children’s shelf thrice. He huffed in annoyance, wondering why he hadn’t just gotten Alex a cell phone already. The man was too stubborn about things sometimes.

He approached a nearby table and pulled out a chair, sitting down heavily. A crumpled ball of paper fell from his pocket. Perhaps Alex wasn’t the only stubborn one.

Unrolling the paper and smoothing it out on the table, Laf noted the four clubs meeting today: A crime-mystery book club, “Classic Lit”, something called “Rainbow Reading”, and a language club. Two of the four sounded promising. Lafayette stood, pushed the chair in, and headed to the first club room, 23B, where the language club met.

Upon entering the room, Laf blushed brightly. Alex was not in this room. It was more of an actual class with an instructor and exams (one of which was being administered when he interrupted). They should note things like that on the activities list.

The next club he checked was the crime-mystery club. Alexander had recently discovered the wonders of crime shows and enjoyed trying to guess who the killer was. It was possible he wanted to try a novel of a similar genre. This time, Laf peeked in at the window instead of barging in. Again, no Alex in sight.

If he wasn’t worried before, the anxiety was certainly creeping in now. He had two groups left to check out.

Alexander was absolutely not at “Classic Lit.” Why that name was approved for the club, Lafayette would never understand. It was extremely misleading.

When Laf entered the room, a gaggle of women gasped. Alex would have described these women as “Karens” (he was much more hip with the kids than Lafayette himself). As he found out, their version of classic literature was actually erotic fiction. Alexander might have enjoyed reading something like that, but most likely in the comfort of their home, rather than in the middle of this group of middle-aged ladies.

One club left, this “Rainbow Reading” club in room 133A. Lafayette strode to the front desk again to glance at the library map. The room was nowhere to be found and panic was creeping in.

“Can I help you? Did you find your person?” Laf jumped and whirled around, facing the librarian that snuck up behind him, heart racing. Peggy giggled at his reaction.

“Sorry! It’s like second nature to walk quietly, I guess. Sorry for scaring you.” Lafayette huffed, trying to calm himself.

“It’s fine.” He waved a hand at her. “No, I haven’t found him yet. I just can’t find 133A. Can you tell me where that is?”

“Yup!” She chirped before lifting her hand, using her thumb to gesture to the door behind her. “You gotta go out and around the building. It’s the only room big enough for that club.”

Lafayette lingered only long enough to say thank you, before speeding off toward the last room.

* * *

Laf slipped into the room, a small atrium between the outside and the actual room meant to allow for late-comers to sneak in unnoticed. As he entered the room, which turned out to be a small auditorium, his eyes widened at the sizable amount of children sitting on the (surprise!) rainbow carpet. Adults sat in the chairs behind the children, presumably their parents.

The most surprising thing, however, was the man sitting in front of the children. Alexander had dozens of enormous eyes in tiny faces, staring at him in wonder as he finished reading.

“But wherever they go, and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on the top of the Forest a little boy and his Bear will always be playing.” He closed the book, and the children whooped in excitement at finishing the story.

Lafayette remained quiet, hidden behind the crowd of parents preparing to leave. He watched as one by one, the child-parent duos left the room until there was only one little girl left, her mother standing behind her.

“Thank you, Mr. Lexi! That was the bestest. I love Pooh Bear.” The little girl wrapped her arms around his knees, and he bent to pat her on the back. 

“Me too, Miss Theo. What do you think we should read next?” She gasped and looked up at him in wide-eyed wonder.

“I gets ta choose?” She smiled, showing off the large gap where her two front teeth should be. “Can we read Madeline?”

“Of course! I’ll make sure I have the book when you get here next week. Have a wonderful weekend, Miss Theo.” The little girl whooped loudly, and ran to her mother, grasping the outstretched hand and babbling excitedly. Alex shared a look with the woman. “Have a nice weekend, Mrs. Burr.”

“You too, dear. Thank you.” The mother and daughter left after that, leaving Alexander to roll up the rug, and put the chairs away.

“That was beautiful, mon chou. I didn’t know you were so good with les petite enfants.” Alexander startled, having completely missed the other person in the room until he wrapped his arms around Alex and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Laf, you saw that?”

“Only the end of the story, and your lovely goodbye with that little girl.” Alexander blushed brilliantly, embarrassed, and wiggled in Laf’s grasp to face him. Lafayette leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his brow. “I didn’t know you did this.”

“It was an accident. A few weeks ago, the regular reader came down with the flu and couldn’t make it. Peggy, the librarian, asked if I could step in for the week since they had no one else and she had to stay at the desk.” Lafayette released him and they continued to put away the chairs. “When the reader came back, the group of children dwindled dramatically, and Pegs asked if I wouldn’t mind doing this regularly. The children are so sweet, I couldn’t say no.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“It just never came up, really. Why are you here so early?”

“I only had a single meeting this morning. I thought we could take a trip this weekend, just the two of us.”

The two walked out of the room, hand in hand, heading to Lafayette’s car. 

“It’s always just the two of us, you weirdo!”

“Yes, but this would be intentional. I’ll have you to myself, in an exotic place for three entire days!” Alexander threw his head back, laughing. 

“I repeat, you weirdo.” They relaxed into a comfortable silence as Laf started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Did I ruin your plans, Gil?” Lafayette grasped his hand, squeezing.

“Not at all, mon chou. You’ve only made me fall in love with you even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I love that scene with Theo! She wanted to talk way more, but her mom had to take her home. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this one! Up next is the last prompt:Music


End file.
